IMI Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle .50 AE or Night Hawk .50C is a high caliber pistol chambered with 7 rounds of .50AE pistol cartridge in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is one of the most famous weapons in Counter-Strike history. Overview The Desert Eagle is the strongest pistol in the game, aside from the flintlock. Although it has low magazine size and low fire rate, it does higher damage than almost any other pistols and has good accuracy for first few shots. Thus, its reload time is very short. Advantages *High damage *Cheap for a pistol *Short reload time *Good accuracy even in long range for the first few shots *Does not affect speed *Can penetrate object Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low rate of fire *Low reserve ammunition Comparison with AMT AutoMag V Advantages *Lower recoil (-3%) *More accurate (+3%) *No level restriction Neutral *Same damage *Same stun power *Same knockback *Same reload time *Can be bought by both teams Disadvantages *More expensive (+$25) Comparison to Anaconda Positive *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Higher damage (+8) *More accurate (+23%) Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same ammunition type (.50 AE) *Same clip size (7 rounds) Negative *More expensive (+$50) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) Tactics using Desert Eagle Normal matches *Aim for the head, to get an instant kill. *Avoid long range battles, as it is inaccurate. *Avoid battling multiple targets, as you will run out of ammunition and be forced to reload. Zombie Mods *Conserve ammunition, fire at the zombies one by one; with fire delay of nearly one second; depends on situation. *Aim for zombie's head to do a massive damage. *In ducts, soften zombie with Desert Eagle first before end it with your primary weapons. Tactics facing Desert Eagle user Normal matches *Strike the user in long range. *Flank the user in groups. Zombie Mods *Dodge the attack and wait the chance for the user to reload. Variants Dual Desert Eagles= :Main article:Desert Eagle/Dual Dual Desert Eagles are the akimbo version of the original Desert Eagle. They are exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It deals higher damage and knockback to zombies. Thus, it has 28 clip size, 4 times more if compared to original Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagles are only available in supply boxes. When selected as Andrey or Kate, a Dual Desert Eagle also supplied with full ammo alongside with the exclusive hero weapons. |-| Desert Eagle Gold= Desert Eagle Gold can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance to the original Desert Eagle except the appearance and the animation. It has a higher knockback to zombies. |-| Desert Eagle Red Edition= This red-colored version of Desert Eagle can be obtained by participating official internet cafe event in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and China. The damage is higher 1% than the original. |-| AMT AutoMag V= :Main article:AMT AutoMag V The AMT AutoMag V used to be a altenate skin for Desert Eagle before it was official release. It is an improved version of Desert Eagle, it have lower recoil and higher accuracy but more expensive. Thus, it has level retrict. |-| Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Fernando (Dual Desert Eagle with unique silver finishes not jungle camouflage like usual). Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen holding by a member in some posters. *Midwest Militia: Used by Jennifer. *Asia Red Army: Ritsuka's personal sidearm. *David Black: As his personal sidearm. *Yuri: Seen used by Yuri in a poster. Gallery Desert Eagle= File:V_deagle_cso.png|View model File:Deagle_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deserteagle_shopmodel.png|Shop model Deserteagle.gif|Store preview File:Deagle_hud_on.png|HUD icon Davidblack deagle.jpg|David Black with a Desert Eagle in his holster cs_assault_20120702_0103550.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ze_bloodcastle_20130811_1622200.jpg|Ditto, dry fire Firing sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Deaglegold_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglegold_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deaglegold_shopmodel.png|Shop model 546127_387205011310819_1827259230_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 1008914_4405916405257_890825992_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box deagle_gold_taiwan poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong Poster |-| Red Edition= deaglered-idle.PNG|View Model File:Deaglered_worldmodel.png|World model File:Red_firearms_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:Deaglered_chinaposter.png|China poster ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0208310.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Trivia *The Magnum Research Inc. trademark can be seen on the weapon's slide. *Since the regular Desert Eagle carries over the third-person model from Counter-Strike, there is an eagle engraving on the barrel, which is not seen in first-person view. *This is the first pistol in-game which can penetrate up through two objects. *Mainland China's CSO still uses the early version of the Desert Eagle skin, while other regions have updated theirs to the one used at present. **The same old model is used for the shop preview video. *The regular and Red Desert Eagle's slide release button clips through the thumb when used with a female hand in first-person. *The Desert Eagle is one of the most widely used pistols in the game. Is the Desert Eagle Gold in your collection now? Yes Not yet External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:50ae user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with red variants